


It's RWBY's Fault That My Classmates Became Yanderes!

by Big_Diesel



Series: The Deku Collection [27]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Awkward Sexual Situations, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Comedy, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Todoroki Shouto, Femdom, Genderbending, Harems, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Blake Belladonna, Mentioned Jaune Arc, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Mentioned Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Mentioned Yang Xiao Long, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Rape, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Vanilla, Virginity, Yandere, Yandere Todoroki Shouto, Yandere Uraraka Ochako, Yandere Yaoyorozu Momo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: The girls of UA High have caught the RWBY bug. They know a certain cinnamon roll who enjoys the show and wouldn't mind partaking a little pleasure to live out his fantasy. Rather he wants it or not. Let the games begin as each girl finds a way to trap him in their love. Can Izuku survive? {Yandere!Harem x OOC Izuku} {AU} {UA girls cosplaying as RWBY characters}Update on 8/24/19: Ochako's Rose (Part I) (Ochako x Izuku)Coming Soon: Ochako's Rose (Part II) (Ochako x Izuku)





	It's RWBY's Fault That My Classmates Became Yanderes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoDovahkiin21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoDovahkiin21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Hero Izuku (...And No One Else's)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186436) by [Big_Diesel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel). 

_ **Before you read: this story is a spinoff of "My Hero Izuku (...And No One Else's) story from the MHI Specials, 'A Manic Mei Day' and 'Mei I Cosplay For You, Izuku!' The girls of UA High have caught the RWBY bug. They know a certain cinnamon roll who enjoys the show and wouldn't mind partaking a little pleasure to live out his fantasy. Rather he wants it or not. Let the games begin as each girl finds a way to trap him in their love. Can Izuku survive?** _

It was at the fitness center off campus where sixteen-year-old Ochako Uraraka could be found. It was a Friday night as she working extensively at the punching bag in the gym's corner. It wasn't uncommon for students to use the gym on the weekends. Membership was free as students normally pursue the gym to practice for their upcoming examinations. Not this time for the sweating, panting brunette as she was pounding buckets onto the heavy duty bean bag. If only the bean bag contained flesh, thought Ochako as she punched as hard as she could.

For as long as she could.

_You inconsiderate interloping shrew!_

_Goggle-wearing steampunk reject!_

_You punk ass, weak ass, pussy ass witch!_

If one could see the smoke that were emitting out of her nose and her ears. Sweat blinded her eyes as she continued punching and kicking the bag. The few that were working out at the gym wouldn't dare entered or crossed the line.

They could see the dark aura looming above the brunette.

Etched and plastered on the punching bag was a picture of Mei Hatsume. She took the picture sneakily at her surprise birthday party. Her smile, her aura, her pleasure, seeing the steampunk bitch grabbing her grubby hands onto the man that she adored, loved, lust, wanted, coveted, and willing to scour the entire Earth to have. She was willing to have a roundabout with Satan and to go to war with God for a slight opportunity to have Izuku Midoriya underneath her wings.

"I-zu-ku be-longs to me, you bitch!" Each syllable, each strike, the harder, the harsher the words she spoke and struck until the rattling of the punching bag rung into the air.

It didn't take long until small holes of plastic and beads were leaking. She didn't stop. She wanted more.

If it was flesh, she wanted to see blood.

"Hey, girlfriend." Ochako grabbed hold to the punching bag when recognizing the person's voice.

She turned to see that the feminine voice belonged to Tsuyu. Like Ochako, Tsuyu was a frequent member of the nearby gym.

"Wow," she whistled loudly. "Talking about releasing some sweat, ribbit!"

Ochako appeared unmoved, unfazed. She stared at the frog girl as if she was about to a scapegoat of prey. Something that will give her a little happiness before going for the top guy.

Or in her case, the bottom, gutter bitch.

Tsuyu held her hand, waving it with a towel. A symbol of peace? A symbol of being a pacifist? Ochako told herself to relax as she saw the green-haired girl gave her a towel.

"I watched you from afar," said Tsuyu as she parked herself on the bench. Taking a sip of bottled water, she sighed as she turned to Ochako. "Man, talking about relieving some tension."

Ochako could see the smoke looming from her tennis shoes. "Really? How could you tell?"

Ignoring her sarcasm, Tsuyu patted the chair, enticing the angry hornet as Uravity to have a seat.

"They always say take it out on the enemy and not your thighs, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "But if that was a person, the amount of charges alone in the room would make the judge and the legion of Pro Heroes twisting their heads."

Ochako narrowed her eyebrows. "Look, if you are thinking I am going to do something, than think again."

Tsuyu gave her the time out signal. "Hey, hey, hey! I am on your side, ribbit! I happened to be here when leaving school and I saw your intensity." She pointed at the picture. "Seeing you aiming perfectly at the picture, it didn't take much of a genius to pinpoint the source of your anger."

Typical Tsuyu. Inquisitive, curious, observer. Always saw the best in people. Qualities of a true friend. Of course, she has to be on her guard. They always say that your truest enemies are those that are closer to you. Sporting her faux smile, she looked onto her 'friend (mutual acquaintance).'

"I can tell you have been on _edge _since the Hatsume girl from 1-H is dating Izuku," said Tsuyu.

"You think?! Genius?!"

Tsuyu once again overlooked her friend's sarcasm. "_Any_-way, I just wanted to let you know that it is okay to feel this way." She patted her thighs tenderly. "I wish I can pretend to know the feeling to see the boy you love being taken away but I am here to let you know that you have my support."

Dark thoughts were brewing in Ochako's mind. A thunderstorm was forecasted with a chance of hazardous window and torrential bloodshed. Seeing Mei with Izuku made her skin crawl. Her blood was boiling beyond the appropriate temperature. Seeing her cackle and her witty bantering as she used her grease monkey hands onto him made her very incandescent with rage.

Seeing her touching him and seeing him touching her created such a perpetual energy in which she wanted to talk to ponytails and create some volatile weapons to go stabby stabby stab on the steampunk bitch. She even wanted to consult the chewed up wad of bubblegum Majin Buu reject to use some of her _juices _to splash acid onto pissy eyes of Mei. How can Izuku admire beauty if her eyes were scarred. And how can she value Izuku's beauty if she couldn't see.

A sinister look like the Grinch who snatched Christmas was upon her face. It was a simple slap of the towel that interrupted her conniving thoughts.

"You're lucky that I didn't use my tongue, ribbit!" Tsuyu was rubbing her elbow. "Anyway, as your classmate, teammate, friend, and roommate, I wanted to know that you have my support."

She raised her eyebrow. Before Ochako responded, Tsuyu raised her finger, letting the brunette know that she wasn't finished. "And for me to have my support, I know a way that you can probably get Izuku back on your side."

_Why do you want to help me, froggy? What makes you think that you are only saying these things to lower your guard. I am very cautious of you, too? Don't think because we are friendly with each other means that I am going to give up the booty that BELONGS only on MY lap._

"Lower your tensions, Uraraka." Tsuyu flicked the bulging vein on Ochako's forehead. "Before you want to freak out, keep the freak in, ribbit!" Tsuyu reached into her gym bag. She took a quiet sigh as she was reaching for something. "Earlier this evening, I was leaving Ectoplasm-sensei's office when I stumble across something in our homeroom class."

Tsuyu was cautious on how to present this. Observing the damage from the punching bag, if she told the entire story of what she had witnessed in their homeroom.

Tsuyu was headed out of the school when she forgot her notebook for Pro Hero History. Normally, a responsible person, she was surprised that it had slipped her mind.

_"Well, say it? Don't I look funny? Weird? Strange?"_

_"Izuku?! Don't look at me. This is embarrassing!"_

_"No, I find it cute."_

_"You're only saying that because I look like your crush!"_

_"Let's see how much this cock of yours love this Faunus so damn much."_

_"Does my soft hands and the sounds turn you on?"_

_"Let your Faunus take care of this Arc!"_

Tsuyu kept her distance, cautiously covering her mouth of any muffles. She watched as the lovers were making love in the classroom. Tsuyu watched, only because of the certain attire that Mei was sporting. Initially, she had felt bad for spying on them but at the same time, she valued her friend Ochako. Even she agreed that Ochako was a better contender than Mei. Since the beginning, it was Ochako that defended him in every plight, every struggle, every opposition that came his way. It was Ochako that was his supportive cheerleader.

And that was the thanks she got? A grease monkey wouldn't know a torque wrench from a tampon to come and swoop him off his feet. She felt compelled if not graciously wanted to help her friend out.

That was Tsuyu's creed: _real friends never get left behind._

She slid a picture to Ochako's direction. Ochako took the picture, turning it over. Upon seeing the picture, she awkwardly turned to Tsuyu. "What in the hell is this?"

"_This _is your key to get into Izuku's heart." She tilted her head. "Or in this case, inside of his pants."

_Izuku enjoys this kind of things? I can't help but admit that even this slutting, conniving whore does look somewhat adorable. Somewhat! Just a teeny itty bit._

Tsuyu pulled another item from her backpack. It was a DVD. "She is parodying a character by the name of Blake Belladonna. A huntswoman-in-training attending Beacon Academy. She is a Faunus, or in our terms, a neko-like gal, ribbit!"

"What is the anime called?"

"_RWBY_."

"What does it have to do with Izuku?"

Tsuyu found it interesting for a girl who pondered over the emerald-haired cinnamon roll, she never gotten more in-depth with him. Instead of wanting to get on her bad side, she decided to be subtle. "How can you attract a boy?"

She raised her eyebrow to the question.

"How can you attract a boy, Uraraka?"

"Being cute, friendly, sexy, I guess," she answered while shrugging her shoulders. "Being yourself?"

"Sure, if you want tea and cookies," replied Tsuyu before slamming the wall. "Let me tell you what a wise woman once told me." She observed her surroundings, ensuring that no prying ears were listening to the conversation. She pressed her ear near Ochako. "Don't wait for him to make the first move; while you're waiting, some other girl might snatch him up. You need to be proactive about this sort of thing! If another girl starts competing for him, don't back down. Stand your ground and fight with all your might! Don't let anyone steal your man!"

Tsuyu leaned back to the wall. "I know you may not trust me, but please believe when I say I have your back, I mean it."

Ochako didn't answer but nodded in agreement.

"If you want Izuku's attention," she said as she picked up Mei's picture. "You. Must. Reel. Him. In. With. Bait."

Ochako was quite amazed that the frog girl willfully gave her this information. Leaving her perplexed, why would she voluntarily give her this information?

"Uraraka, it is easy. To know the boy is to become the eye of the boy's affection, ribbit," said Tsuyu adamantly. "In other words, become his desire until he is devoured into your desire."

"I don't know what to say," she asked honestly. "What do you want from this?"

Tsuyu crossed her arms gingerly. "Not really a darn thing. I will say however if you want to get Mei out of the picture, then you need to produce a plan."

Ochako hit her hand with her fist. "You're right, Tsuyu!" She stood up. "I am going to get that bitch Mei out of Izuku's head."

Tsuyu nodded accordingly. "If you want my suggestion, here is what I can suggest." She narrowed her eyes. "But, it is going to require your underwear."

Ochako covered her groin but Tsuyu swayed her arms. "No, no, nothing lesbian or anything. Just a fee."

"I thought you said that you weren't charging me," retorted Ochako.

"_I'm _not," interjected Tsuyu. "But I can't guarantee who we need to consult won't."

_ **The next day….** _

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at UA High where Izuku could be found at the natatorium. Weekends at the school were rare but their homeroom teacher Aizawa-sensei assigned a few students to come and clean the pool.

Students were Momo Yaoyorozu, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida, Shouto Todoroki, and Izuku Midoriya.

"Damn, _I _had to be the one who wanted to draw sticks." Izuku wiped the sweat from his brow as he was pushing the broom to gather the leaves from the pool. At least he can say he was doing the work. Tenya was sitting at the edge as he was thinking of calculations to lessen their time of cleaning. Bakugo was lying on the bench to catch some rays. Yaoyorozu was the self-proclaimed leader, using her worthless micromanagement techniques as she can find an excuse to talk to Shouto. Shouto, who appeared uninterested, was filing his nails and listening to music. She, too, was trying to catch some rays.

And as always, Izuku served as the lackey in performing this grunt work. At the end of the day, these guys will earn credit for the work that he has done.

"Izuku, the grout isn't going to clean itself," said Yaoyorozu as she stood over him.

"You know, Vice Pres, the Lord did bless us with hands." He scanned the surroundings. "I see four sets of hands that can definitely make some leeway."

"As you can see, Midoriya, I am coming with multiple techniques to lessen our workload," said the genius Tenya, showcasing his glasses and having that gleam in his eye. "It will be perfect."

"It has been over an hour, Iida," said Izuku. "Before technology, we still had hands."

"Unlike you, Midoriya, genius must have time and patience," retorted Tenya. "We think with our minds. Not our hands."

_All I am hearing that you are being lazy. Those callous hands didn't come from working, Iida. If they only knew that if there was a certain kind of hoe in here, you wouldn't be talking. God, why can I speak my mind._

"Going to be honest, Deku. I don't feel like." The voice came from Katsuki himself. "Seeing you work gives me the pleasure to live and to thrive."

"Is that why you are having a hard on right now." Shouto was looking at Bakugo while she continued to file her nails.

"Whatever, baka! Like you should be worried about me," barked Katsuki. "This is between me and Deku!"

"Yeah, you're right." Shouto pointed at Katsuki. "With that _dick _of yours between you and Deku."

"Screw you, Icy Hot," barked Katsuki as he lay back on the bench. "Besides, I am on break."

"You know the average teen must take at least forty-five minutes of break over the course of twelve hours," said Tenya as he continued browsing on his phone. "I've done the research."

As Izuku pondered the decline of responsible teens from Generation Z, there was a certain teen who was watching him from afar.

_How dare those lazy bastards sit there and watch my Izuku work teeth, nail, and bone. I shall…._

_Easy, princess! Your aim is for Izuku, ribbit!_

_Tsuyu, you know how I uncomfortable I am feeling right now? Especially with them…._

_Hey, Uraraka! I've a plan to get Izuku away from them. You bagged your panties from yesterday?_

_Yeah, vacuum-sealed. Your contact is quite, quite weird._

_Well, that weird contact is quite resourceful. Got you want you needed._

_Fine! Let's get on with this. My cervix aches for him._

_Too much information but here we go._

As Izuku was resuming to brush the pool wall, he heard something stirring from the PA system.

"_Midoriya! Midoriya! Please report to the gym shed. Midoriya! Midoriya! Please report to the gym shed. That is all."_

It was met with a cackle from Bakugo. "This is rich!" The teen was crossing his legs. "Aizawa-sensei probably wants to organize the balance beam I purposely misplaced."

"That was you," questioned Izuku as he was getting out from the pool.

"What can I say? I love sharing Saturdays with you!"

Before Izuku tried to curse, the PA system made another announcement.

"_Midoriya! Midoriya! Please hurry up and head to the school gym. Immediately! Now! Vamos! Ima!"_

"Go and straighten it out, Midoriya," said Momo. "We can man the fort." She whistled at Shouto. "Todoroki, be a doll and work on the pool."

The white-haired teen raised her eyebrow. "You want me to work on what?"

Momo was in a pleading position. "Please? For me?!"

Shouto sighed. "Fine." She looked at Izuku. "Don't take too long, stupid!"

_Your mama! Nah! That's too easy! _Izuku decided to keep that to himself and head to the gym shed.

_ **Five minutes later….** _

Izuku was quite surprised that he hasn't heard from Mei. Normally, the pinkette would text him every twenty minutes. He tried not to worry. It can be relaxing to have his independence for a change.

If he remembered correctly, she was probably working on fixing Vespas with Kouichi Haimawari and Kazuho Haneyama at Kouichi's bike shop. The couple met them a couple of months back at a cosplay convention. Similar to Mei and Izuku, Kazuho was a fellow yandere in a consensual yet domineering relationship with Kouichi. They didn't see each other much as the duo were vigilantes and the teens were forbidden to interact with them. So, knowing for Mei, her phone was shut off.

Izuku was humming a tune from Juice Wrld when he arrived at the gym shed. Behind the tennis courts is a shed where they harbor gym equipment and gardening tools. The shed wasn't used as often, with the exception of lawn care and field and track events.

_I swear to God if Katsuki misplaced them to the point that it takes all day. _Izuku tried thinking positively but it wasn't easy being partnered with the group. He had opened the shed door.

The equipment looked out of place but with some work it will take about twenty minutes.

Izuku pressed his way inside. As he walked a few feet further, he heard a noise.

_Click!_

Izuku turned around to see that he wasn't alone in the room. In front of him stood a girl with red-and-black hair. Judging by her uniform attire, he immediately recognized that she was sporting a uniform from Beacon Academy. Upon observing, he could see the eyebrows.

_Pointy-arrowed! Ochako!?_

Izuku was taken by surprise for the fact that this wasn't her day to be at the school. Secondly, he didn't think that she was the kind of girl to sport that attire.

"Ochako," he said casually. "I am surprised to see you here."

Ochako didn't immediately answer. However, she was wearing a psychotic grin on her face.

"Surprised?! Why should you be? You know I am always here for you," she said with a hint of laughter under her voice. Izuku noticed that her outfit looked similar to what Mei was wearing the night before.

_As Blake Belladonna!_

"You've gotten quiet," said Ochako. "Are you stunned by my outfit?"

Izuku didn't immediately answer as he was wiping his brow. "Actually, it looks good on you. I just didn't think you were the cosplaying type."

"Oh, Izuku, darling," she said excitedly. "C'mon, we are friends. You should know that I do things like this. It is my gleeful, eccentric nature."

Admittedly, she was lying about her nature. However, to be in this position to showcase an outfit bewildered the emerald-haired teen. Normally, Ochako would alert her presence. Of course, it goes through great watch from Mei. Nevertheless, there was some leniency with others.

Like a replica of the terror alert, Mei has certain names that matched certain threat levels.

"Recognize it? It's Ruby Rose from _RWBY. _I know it is your favorite show," said Ochako as she clicked the second lock. Izuku was growing concerned.

This is certainly out of character for Ochako.

"I enjoy the show," said Izuku as he tried to keep his composure. "Great plot development, plenty of action and adventure…"

He was immediately cut off when seeing the sugary grin of Ochako pressing forward to him. "And plenty of romance?"

He politely pushed her away. "And lack thereof."

Ochako was giggling, blushing like a schoolgirl from one of those animes that Minoru let him borrow. As he was thinking, her attitude resembled characters like Kotohona from _School Days_, Junko Enoshima from _Daganroppa_, and the Sonozaki sisters from _When They Cry_.

She began to grin. "Oh, sweetness. What's the matter? It seems like you are bit flustered right now." Izuku was slowly backing away as she was slowly walking forward. "Have I done something to pull your heartstrings?"

"_Nani?"_

"I said," she paused as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, showing the valley of her mounds. "I've said, have I done something to pull your heartstrings?"

"Ochako, this isn't like you," said Izuku as he tried beckoning her. "I am feeling a bit unc-"

It was interrupted when Ochako grabbed him by his hips, pressing him forward to her.

"There, you are within my reach, Izuku," she said. "Or, should I say Jaune?"

"_Ittai nani da (what in the hell)?"_

Izuku tried loosening her grip, but she had him constricted like a snake.

"What's the matter," she cried. "Are you cold? I can keep you warm with my warmth." Izuku's hands were taken by Ochako and was placed upon her breasts. "There, these fleshy mounds will take care of you. Ruby will take care of you, Jauney?!"

"Ochako! I hope this is a crude way of being jokeful," he said with nervous laughter. "Who paid you to act like this? Are you being blackmailed?!"

"Silly Izuku! There is no cost when it comes to our love, you silly goose," she giggled hauntingly to the point that it sent shivers down his spine. "And when it comes to my Jauney, there are no walls between us. _May _I say it again. There are _no _walls between us."

"Ochako," he said nervously. "This is getting awkward. Do you need some help? Plus, don't you remember that I am dating-"

He was cut off again. This time by her lips.

Izuku's eyes widened as he felt her sickly sweet tongue throbbing inside of his mouth. He was gaggling as she forced her mouth inside of him.

After a few moments, she blocked the kiss, creating a bridge of saliva between there.

"Hmm! A woman's kiss. Unlike that fucking whore, Mei," she began scoffing. "Hmm! Hmm! What a fucking bitch!"

"Excuse me!"

"Izuku, honey. I think you might need to take a little break." She narrowed her eyes again. "a long and permanent break from this Mei bitch!" She grabbed his neck. "And for now, _call me Ruby_!"

Before Izuku could respond, he was met with another kiss. She continued mouth raping him before she reached for a very important item in her back pocket.

"This might be a shock, baby. Clench your teeth."

Izuku screamed when feeling the taser hitting the nape of his neck. Ochako was there to support his body weight.

_Oh, my sweet, sweet puppy! My sweet, sweet cinnamon roll! To think you this. You must be crazy. Yet again, I am! I am crazy for you, Izuku! I am and trust me, Izuku. After today, Ruby Rose is going to make sure that you won't ever spew Blake Belladonna from your pretty lips _ _ **ever again!** _

_ **To be continued….** _


End file.
